


Заблудшее дитя (такое потерянное, такое беспомощное)

by Liraira



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst, Endgame Fix-It, F/M, Fix-It, Gen, Irondad, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Suicidal Thoughts, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, spiderson, Питер паршиво справляется со смертью Тони, Тони "уполз"
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21549610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liraira/pseuds/Liraira
Summary: Он действительно был не в порядке, но никогда бы не признался в этом. Не тогда, когда все действительно верили, что ему лучше и он учится жить дальше. Он не позволял прикасаться к своему телефону. Телефон был для связи с Тони. Он почти не использовал его ни для чего другого.Тем не менее, он улыбался Морган, которая ничего не понимала; не была достаточно взрослой, чтобы осознать и принять концепцию чьей-то смерти. Она знала, что Тони нет, но знала ли она, что он никогда не вернется?
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Kudos: 19





	1. Не забирай его у меня

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [wandering child (so lost, so helpless)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20394697) by [almond_blossoms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/almond_blossoms/pseuds/almond_blossoms). 



> СМСки Питера написаны с нарушением всех норм грамматики не случайно, так задумано автором. Это как в "Цветы для Элджернона" - просто смиритесь с этим.

Иногда Питер забывал, что Тони больше нет. Это постоянно случалось в самом начале, когда он не позволял себе горевать. Он не хотел даже признавать, что Тони мертв, поэтому иногда он просто забывал об этом.

***

_мы можем поработать сегодня в лаборатории? У меня есть несколько новых идей по поводу моей паутины!_   
_хэппи заберет меня после школы, так что я буду к обеду_   
_ох_   
_мне тебя не хватает_

***

Осознание почти заставляет глаза Питера наполниться слезами. Только почти. Он никогда не позволял себе долго предаваться боли. Мэй продолжала твердить ему, что в какой-то момент он должен будет выпустить свои эмоции и как-то двигаться дальше. _Прямо как с дядей Беном_ , говорила она. Питер просто смотрел в ответ.

После битвы он так и не смог заплакать. Почти разревелся на похоронах. Его совершенно не заботило, что все герои его детства стояли рядом. Без Тони все было бессмысленно.

Он улыбался Морган, хотя она была так похожа на Тони, что у него каждый раз перехватывало дыхание. Он продолжал улыбаться ей, потому что чувствовал, что нес за нее определенную ответственность. Пеппер всегда называла его старшим братом Морган, и он не собирался подводить эту чудесную маленькую девочку.

Поэтому он ощущал себя виноватым каждый раз, когда ему совершенно не хотелось отвечать на ее вопросы о Тони. Но он, разумеется, отвечал, потому что хотел, чтоб малышка помнила об отце. Просто самому Питеру совершенно не хотелось помнить, что Тони больше нет.

***

_морган очень много о тебе говорит_   
_ее постоянно интересует «а что бы ты сказал_   
_не уверен что она понимает, но она говорит что скучает и ждет когда ты придешь домой_   
_я тоже этого хочу_   
_пожалуйста вернись тони. мне так больно, а она так похожа на тебя_   
_я сказал ей что ты всегда будешь присматривать за ней даже если не можешь быть рядом_   
_это глупо да?_   
_но от этого она улыбнулась. ведь только это важно правда?_   
_я до ужаса хочу чтоб ты был здесь я не знаю что мне делать_

***

Момент, когда слезы все же прорываются наружу, совершенно не похож на то, как он себе это представлял. Он патрулирует, как и в любой другой день, когда Карен уведомляет его наличии обновления для его костюма. Она уверяет, что нет необходимости идти домой и она может подключиться к Wi-Fi поблизости, чтобы получить доступ от туда. Карен не говорит ему, _как_ — ну, обновление в ее облаке, по-видимому, — или _что_ это за обновление, но предлагает ему посидеть на крыше.

— Я не смогу взаимодействовать с тобой во время обновления, так что просто сядь и расслабься, пока ждешь завершения обновления. Приятного вечера. Можешь посмотреть на звезды, — говорит Карен, и все стихает. Питер делает то, что ему говорят. Он смотрит на звезды. Пытается распознать некоторые созвездия. ЭмДжей показывала ему и Неду парочку. Он замечает созвездие Льва. Его знак зодиака. Он находит Близнецов и Орион, и больше не может вспомнить ни одного. Так что вместо поиска созвездий, он начинает пересчитывать звезды.

Он вздрагивает, когда его костюм возвращается к жизни, как раз когда количество подсчитанных звезд перевалило за две сотни.

— Эй, шкет.

_Что?_

— Ну знаешь, обычно на этом моменте ты поговоришь «привет». А потом начинаешь болтать без умолку о том, как прошел твой день.

— Тони? — шепчет Питер, ощущая как грудь стянуло тисками.

— Много же времени тебе понадобилось, чтобы начать называть меня по имени.

Питер сорвал маску и отшатнулся от места, где она упала на пол. Сжавшись в комок, подросток захлебнулся слезами, а затем все, что Питер так тщательно упрятал в отдаленную часть своего разума, просто взорвалось. Непостижимая, рвущая сердце боль. Это намного хуже, чем умирать. Гораздо хуже, чем быть раздавленным зданием, потому что в этот раз он был не в состоянии сделать хоть что-то, чтобы все исправить. Он не мог вернуть Тони, как бы ему этого ни хотелось.

Его последующий поступок кажется совершенно лишенным логики. Он схватил телефон и написал Тони. Несмотря на то, что в его костюме была какая-то там версия Тони, с которой он мог даже поговорить, его первым побуждением было написать ему. Это было привычно. И безопасно.

***

_зачем ты это сделал_   
_от этого чертовски бльно_   
_я не могу слышать твой голос это же не ты_

***

Он надел маску обратно только потому, что ему нужно было как-то добраться домой, иначе Мэй бы волновалась.

— Беззвучный режим, — приказал Питер хриплым от слез голосом, прежде чем Тони успел произнести хоть слово. Не совсем Тони, но _он_ звучал в точности как он, говорил в точности как он, но это был не Тони, и этого Питер выдержать не мог. Слышать его голос было недостаточно. Возможно, это было эгоистично, но он хотел большего. Это было невыносимо — услышать его голос и не иметь возможности спрятаться от всего мира в его объятиях. Это было слишком много и слишком мало.

На следующие выходные, когда Паркер навещал Пеппер и Морган, он прихватил костюм с собой. Обычно Питер оставлял его дома, но было бы правильно дать Пеппер возможность снова услышать голос мужа.

И снова он улыбался Морган. Наверное, когда она выбежала к нему навстречу, бросилась в его объятия то ли смеясь, то ли визжа от радости, у него даже получилось сделать это искренне. Питер не был уверен, но это заставило его улыбнуться. Он удивлялся каждый раз, когда на его лице появлялась улыбка, и ему не приходилось для этого заставлять уголки губ приподниматься. Однажды Мэй с грустным выражением на лице даже высказалась на эту тему. _У тебя улыбка никогда не отражается в твоих глазах._

Питер попросил за это прощения.

***

_я сказал пеппер что она может поговорить с тобой используя мою маску_   
_я не знаю решится ли она_   
_я все еще не могу прости меня_   
_я надеюсь она поговорит, она оч по тебе скучает. она старается быть сильной, но в прошлые выходные я ночью встал попить и она плакала в гостиной_   
_наверное мне надо было ее утешить, но я не уверен что она бы этого захотела и прсто вернулся в комнату прежде чем она меня увидела_   
_ты же знаешь что я слышу куда больше обычного человека? ну я иногда слышу как она плачет ночами_   
_уверен она понятия не имеет что я могу ее слышать_   
_жаль что я не могу заставить ее чувствовать себя лучше она так добра ко мне_

***

— Спасибо, Питер, — мягко благодарит Пеппер с усталой улыбкой следующим субботним утром. Было видно, что она провела бессонную ночь, но женщина казалась счастливой. Пеппер не стала рассказывать Питеру о том, как Пятница уже неоднократно приставала к ней по поводу такого же обновления в ее собственном костюме. До сих пор она отказывалась, думая, что это принесет ей еще больше боли. Но после ночи, проведенной за разговором с Тони — не совсем Тони, но в достаточной мере Тони, чтобы это выглядело как обычный телефонный разговор, — Пеппер пришла к выводу, что обновить систему в своем костюме не такая уж плохая идея.

Пеппер только иногда по настоящему использовала костюм, чтобы полетать с Морган над озером. Выражение чистой радости на мордашке ее дочери было тем, что всегда поднимало ей настроение. Одно было совершенно ясно — отныне она будет пользоваться шлемом гораздо чаще. Просто чтобы время от времени слышать голос Тони. Может быть, каждую ночь. Может быть, даже слишком часто, но ей было все равно. От этого ей становилось не так грустно.

Может и Питеру станет не так грустно, если он поговорит с Тони.

Не сейчас, впрочем.

Ему было достаточно видеть Морган счастливой. Было все еще немного больно, но уже гораздо меньше, чем раньше.

***

_я роуди и хэппи строили для морган домик на дереве_   
_ты бы точно занялся бы исправлением моей грамматики_   
_у нее выпал первый зуб она сама его выдрала_   
_это настолько в ее стиле, что ты бы смеялся как сумасшедший_   
_пеппер кажется более счастливой с тех пор как начала с тобой разговаривать_   
_я тоже с тобой поговорю,_   
_но не сейчас. скоро. обещаю_

***

Вернувшись на ту же крышу чуть больше месяца спустя, Питер глубоко вздохнул.

— Отменить беззвучный режим.

— Привет, Пит.

Приветствия было достаточно, чтоб Питер моментально разревелся.

— Привет, — выдавил он между сдавленными всхлипами, но на лице была слабая улыбка.

— Я скучал по тебе, ребенок.

— Мне тебя не хватает, — воскликнул он дрожащим шепотом, пока все его тело содрогалось в рыданиях. Тони не было рядом и ему пришлось обхватить себя руками, словно заключив в объятия.

— Я знаю, Пити. И мне очень жаль. Я хотел бы быть там рядом с тобой, — в его голосе звучало слишком много эмоций, гораздо больше, чем должен быть способен изобразить искусственный интеллект.

— Вернись, пожалуйста, — он сам едва мог разобрать свое бормотание, так что было чудом, что Тони его понял.

— Ты же знаешь, что я бы так и сделал, если бы мог. Я бы сделал все что угодно ради вас.

— Мне тебя не хватает, — повторил он, рыдания не давали ему нормально вздохнуть.

— Шшш, ты должен дышать, малыш. Дыши.

— Я… я не могу, очень больно.

— Делай как я говорю, ты уже знаешь, что делать. Раз, два, три, четыре. Задержи дыхание, два, три, четыре, пять, шесть, семь. Выдох, два, три, четыре, пять, шесть, семь, восемь. Ну давай же, ты можешь. Раз, два, три, четыре. Задержи дыхание, два, три…

Он помогал Питеру справиться с паническим приступом с тем терпением, которое Тони мог проявлять только по отношению к людям, о которых заботился больше всего на свете. Не то чтобы ИИ мог проявлять нетерпение в принципе. Но это было так привычно и вызывало чувство безопасности.

_Ты говоришь совсем, как он._

— Я сдал испанский на отлично, — шмыгнул подросток носом, когда успокоился, не зная, что еще сказать. Питер водил одной рукой вверх и вниз по другой, совсем как это раньше делал Тони.

— Это отличные новости! Знаешь, мой испанский никогда не бы особо хорош, но я бы точно сдал зачет по итальянскому.

— Правда? — Питер чувствовал себя крайне глупо, разговаривая с ИИ, как с реальным человеком. Но он звучал так по-настоящему. Он знал все те вещи, которые знал настоящий Тони. Питер задавался вопросом, сколько времени и сил Старк потратил на написание кода этого искусственного интеллекта. Создавался ли он изначально только для Пеппер, эдакий проект родом из далекого прошлого? Или это было что-то, что Старк начал делать для Питера еще до Щелчка, а затем продолжал работать в течение пяти лет, пока Питера не было? Все, что ему нужно было знать, — это то, что ИИ настолько походил на Тони, что это позволяло сделать вид, что разговариваешь с настоящим Тони Старком.

Их беседа была совсем как телефонный разговор. Они проговорили несколько часов и в какой-то момент Тони пришлось включить обогреватель в его костюме. Он помог ему обнаружить еще несколько новых созвездий. Сказал ему, сколько точно звезд на небе.

— Тебе, наверное, уже пора домой. Нельзя позволить твоей горячей тетушке сильно волноваться, — насмешка Тони была почти осязаема.

— Тони, — пожурил его со смехом Питер. Его первый настоящий смех с тех пор, как… как умер Тони. Но Питер этого не заметил. Он просто встал и потянулся, разминая руки и ноги, прежде чем выпустить паутину и отправиться домой.

***

_было приятно поговорить с тобой. это было совсем как взаправду_   
_если я притворюсь, что мы разговариваем по телефону, это кажется еще более реальным_   
_как ты вообще заставил ии казаться таким настоящим_

***

Наверное, разговор с Тони был все же плохой идеей. Питер проснулся в три часа ночи на мокрых от пота простынях, захлебываясь собственным криком. Его сердце с такой силой билось под ребрами, что, казалось, вот-вот выскочит из груди.

_Тонитонитонитонитонитонитонитони_

Его разум никак не успокаивался, и все, о чем он мог думать, это схватить телефон.

***

_я так больше не могу_   
_ты должен вернуться я незнаю чот делать_   
_мне нужен живой ты, а не твой голос мне надо чтб ты вернулся_   
_я не справляюсь без тебя пожалуйста вернись_   
_это не честно чтовсе вернулись к жизни, а ты не и ты мне нужен пожалуйста пожалуйста_   
_ты нужен морган ты нжен пеппер и мне ты тоже нужен пожалуйста пожалуйста пожалуйста_   
_от этого так больно я не знаю что делать я хочу умереть пжлст спаси меня_

***

Прижав телефон к груди, словно спасательный круг, он в конце концов забылся сном.

Когда зазвонил будильник, Питер первым делом разблокировал экран.

***

_прости я психанул, приснился кошмар_   
_я забыл про наташу и от этого мне очень паршиво_   
_всмысле все вернулись к жизни кроме тебя **и** наташи_

***

Он снова перевел костюм в беззвучный режим и спросил, возможно ли вернуть голос Карен. Потому что если нет, значит его костюм так и останется немым.

— Привет, Питер. Приятно снова с тобой поговорить.

— Привет, Карен, — вздохнул он с облегчением. — Поблизости есть происшествия?

— Кажется, в четырех кварталах отсюда группа людей собирается ограбить магазин.

— Тогда показывай дорогу, — ответил ей Паркер, отправляясь по проложенному ею маршруту.

Он все так же отпускал свои шуточки в стиле Человека Паука. Убедился, что все гражданские были в безопасности, замотал в паутину всех плохих парней, поговорил с ребенком в футболке Человека Паука и почувствовал странную гордость, прежде чем отправился бесцельно кататься на паутине по городу.

Карен уведомляла его о каждой ситуации, когда возникала необходимость в помощи дружелюбного соседа Человека-Паука, и он покорно помогал тому, кто в этом нуждался.

***

_я не думаю что уже в состоянии услышать твой голос и мне паршиво отэтого ведь ты убил на его созднаие кучу времени_   
_я хочу правда, но не думаю что могу_   
_мне с головой хватает того что есть и слышать твой голос все еще до ужаса больно_   
_я попрошу пеппер передть от меня привет_   
_не это глупо забудь чтоя говорил я такой дурак я знаю что это не настоящий ты_

***

Всякий раз, стоило только делам начать катиться по наклонной, Питер возвращался к дурацкой привычке переписываться с Тони. Это было единственное, к чему он мог обратиться без необходимости потом расхлебывать последствия. Если он расскажет Мэй о своих чувствах, она сразу привлечет Пеппер, и они вместе отправят его к психотерапевту. Ему это было совершенно не нужно. Питеру никто не был нужен, кроме Тони. И если он расскажет Неду, тот сразу все выложит Мэй. Он бы даже злиться на него за это не смог: он прекрасно знал, что Нед сделает это только потому, что заботится о Питере. Но ему это было совершенно не нужно. Так что все думали, что он хорошо справляется. Теперь он был более замкнут и не болтал без умолку как раньше, но это было вполне ожидаемо. Они думали, он в порядке.

Но он не был.

Чаще всего сообщения были пронизаны безумием, лишены всякой логики. Мысли Питера моментально расползались как кисель, стоило только вспомнить о Тони. И единственное, что било набатом в голове — что все это дико больно и ужасно несправедливо.

***

_пожалуйста пожалуйста пожалста вернись я сделаю все что угодно,_   
_но не сдела_   
_лучше бы я совершил этот Щелчок почему я не сделал этого почему я позволил тебе умереть это я должен был умереть, она же у меня в руках была_   
_если бы только это был я, это слишком больно._   
_я не должен быть таким слабаком Пеппер такая сильна, она твоя жена, а я просто твой_   
_я даже не знаю, кто я теперь такой_

***

Редкие проблески улучшения проскакивали, когда он был счастлив. Настолько счастлив, как только у него получалось.

***

_я впервые ночевал у Неда с тех пор, как все это случилось_   
_было весело, мы хорошо провели время_   
_я даже смог с ним поговорить о тебе и не расплакаться_   
_всякие счастливые вещи, но в последнее время любое упоминание о тебе заставляет меня плакать_   
_было приятно вспоминать хорошие моменты_   
_все еше больно,_   
_но почти так же, как когда я думаю о дяде Бене_   
_не то чтобы мне казалось что боль погребет меня под собой_   
_я часто так себя чувствую когда думаю о тебе,_   
_но я думаю может быть болеть стало чуть меньше_

***

Ключевые слова: редкие проблески

***

_я беру свои слова обратно теперь мне еще больнее Я не могу дышать мне необхожимо увидеть теб яснова пожалуйста, можно я просто умру и тогда я снова с тобой увижусь?_   
_я хочу_   
_но мэй_   
_и пеппер и хэппи и роуди и Морган она не поймет_

***

Питер действительно, действительно был не в порядке, но он никогда бы не признался в этом. Не тогда, когда все уже поверили, что он выздоравливает и учится жить дальше. Он никому не позволял прикасаться к своему телефону. Телефон равнялся Тони. Он почти не использовал его для чего-то другого.

Тем не менее, он улыбался Морган, которая ничего не понимала; не была достаточно взрослой, чтобы осознать и принять концепцию чьей-то смерти. Она знала, что Тони нет, но понимала ли она, что он никогда не вернется?

А может, и нет. Однажды, когда Питер остался ночевать, он шел мимо ее комнаты в свою спальню и услышал, как она что-то бормочет. Время было уже позднее, Морган должна была уже несколько часов как спать, и Питер тоже собирался вздремнуть. Сон давно стал для него проблемой. Питер не позволял себе спать. Отчасти потому, что он боялся увидеть во сне Тони, но также и потому, что его тело сопротивлялось сну изо всех сил. Но, опять же, в какой-то мере он отчаянно мечтал увидеть Тони во сне, несмотря на то, как больно было потом просыпаться и вспоминать, что он мертв.

Питер притормозил, чтобы понаблюдать за ребенком, пытаясь понять, что она говорит. Он вздрогнул, когда она открыла глаза, приподнялась, садясь на кровати, и со слезами на глазах позвала: «Пап?» Когда ответа не последовало, она позвала еще раз, на этот раз уже со всхлипом, и это вывело Питера из ступора. Он улыбнулся Морган, даже несмотря на то, что внутри разваливался на части.

— Эй, Мо, все в порядке? — мягко поинтересовался Питер, входя в ее комнату.

— Мне плохой сон приснился, — объяснила девочка. — Папа всегда прогоняет плохие сны, — не прошедшее, настоящее время. Возможно она действительно до конца не осознает.

— Да? И как он это делает? — Питер с силой кусает себя за щеку, пытаясь не позволить себе разрыдаться, пока большим пальцем утирает Морган слезы.

— Фруктовый лед, — уверенно говорит малышка с усталой, но озорной ухмылкой на лице.

— Фруктовый лед, значит?

— Ага!

— Если ты пытаешься обвести меня вокруг своего маленького пальчика, чтобы я принес нам лакомство… тогда тебе это точно удалось, — улыбнулся ей Питер, взъерошив ее волосы тем же жестом, которым Тони обычно растрепывал его прическу. — Я быстро, — пообещал он.

По дороге на первый этаж, он встретил Пеппер, которая отправлялась спать. Она тепло пожелала ему спокойной ночи, поцеловала в лоб второй раз за последние десять минут и велела постараться немного отдохнуть.

— Ты устал, я же вижу, — пожурила она, грустно ловя его взгляд.

— Я в порядке, — в очередной раз соврал Питер. Видимо он был достаточно убедителен, раз после его слов Пеппер спокойно отправилась спать.

С фруктовым льдом в руках и пачкой салфеток в кармане у Питера случился небольшой нервный срыв у комнаты Морган. Пришлось быстро брать себя в руки, прежде чем ребенок начал бы задаваться вопросом где он так долго пропадал.

— Тебе красный или зеленый? — уточнил Питер, держа в руках обе упаковки.

— Красный! — моментально определилась Морган.

— Договорились, — усмехнулся парень. — Только постарайся не вы́возить постель, окей?

— Не вывожу. Мы с папой постоянно так делаем, — заявила Морган с очевидным преувеличением.

— Даже не сомневаюсь, — улыбнулся Питер и они продолжили лакомиться холодным десертом. Судя по ее виду, малышка смертельно устала и изо всех сил сражалась со сном, чтобы доесть угощение. Когда она протянула пустую палочку Питеру, ее глазки уже почти закрылись. С улыбкой на лице он вытер ее лицо салфеткой и уложил обратно.

— Как думаешь, теперь ты сможешь снова заснуть? — выдавил из себя Питер, но девочка ничего не заметила.

— Да, смогу — пробормотала с уверенностью Морган.

— Вот и хорошо, солнышко. Я люблю тебя.

— Люблю тебя, Питер, — зевнула она, ее тело расслабилось, погружаясь с сладкий сон. Кошмар уже давно был забыт.

Питеру хотелось, чтобы Тони был рядом и помог прогнать ее ночные страхи. И его тоже.

***

_не думаю что морган понимает что ты мертв_   
_хотел бы быть маленьким и тоже ничего не понимать как она_   
_от осознания очень больно_   
_когда должно стать легче? болит еще сильнее чем раньше_   
_болит сильнее и постоянно_   
_потомучто это полная противоположность того что должно было быть_   
_что со мной не так?_   
_пожалуйст пожалуйста ты можешь исправить?._   
_всё_   
_ты мне нужен чтобы всё исправить_

***

Питер снова отключился, прижав телефон к груди, и не просыпался, пока на следующее утро Морган не забралась к нему в кровать. Инстинктивно, он раскрыл объятия, позволяя ей прижаться к нему. Паркер задавался вопросом, была ли безграничная любовь, которую он испытывал к Морган, тем чувством, что испытывал к нему Тони. Если бы это было так, он мог бы понять, почему Старк сделал то, что сделал. Почему он был готов запускать симуляцию за симуляцией, чтобы разобраться с путешествием во времени.

Почему он совершил Щелчок.

Пеппер говорила, что Тони сделал это ради него. Что он держался изо всех сил, чтобы вернуть Питера домой. Что, без вероятности возвращения Питера, он не стал бы жертвовать своим вторым шансом.

— Ты был его _первым_ ребенком, Питер. Помни об этом.

Питер готов на что угодно, чтобы защитить Морган, чтобы убедиться, что она в полной безопасности. И как бы ему не хотелось злиться на Тони за его самопожертвование, Питер не может. Потому что он поступил точно также ради Морган.

Это знание не улучшило ситуацию. Не уменьшило боль от потери. Просто помогло его понять.

***

_я понимаю почему ты это сделал_   
_просто лучше бы это был я_


	2. Потому что небо голубое

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Название главы "because the sky is blue" взято из "because" by the beatles   
> https://youtu.be/aOt11pyktgI

Все меняет один единственный звонок. Телефон Пеппер зазвонил сразу после того, как она уложила Морган в постель. Женщина сидела в гостиной с заскочившими в гости Питером и Мэй. Они навещали ее всякий раз, когда только у них выдавалась минутка.

— О, это Брюс, — вслух удивилась Пеппер, прежде чем ответить на звонок. — Привет, Брюс, как дела?

Питер сосредоточилась, чтобы слышать, что говорит Брюс.

_— Привет, Пеппер. Слушай, я не знаю, как это сказать, но…_

— Все в порядке?

_— Да! Да, все прекрасно, правда. Вот об этом я и хотел с тобой поговорить._

— О. Ладно?

_— Слушай, какое-то время я работал над тем, чтобы… спасти Тони, вернуть его._

— Ты… Ты что?!

— Какого черта? — прошептал Питер и подался вперед. Мэй тихо полюбопытствовала что происходит и все, что мог ответить ее племянник было: — Тони.

_— И у меня получилось. Мы… мы вернули его, Пеп…_

— Что ты имеешь в виду? О чем ты… Как ты вернул его? Он жив? — пробормотала Пеппер, ее глаза были полны слез. Питер сжал свой телефон через ткань кармана.

_— Он жив. Он… немного пострадал, конечно, но определенно жив. Сюда уже выехала Чо с командой и у него все будет хорошо._

— Тебе лучше не шутит на эту тему, Брюс, — плача предупредила Пеппер.

_— Пеппер, я бы не посмел._

— Тони… Тони жив, — пробормотал Питер смотря на Мэй, которая была также ошеломлена новостью, как и Пеппер.

— Я могу с ним поговорить? — Пеппер изо всех сил пыталась заставить голос звучать ровно.

_— Он сейчас в операционной. Медики возятся с ним уже давно, так что скоро закончат. Мы на временной базе, ты должна приехать._

— Да. Да, конечно, я… я соберу вещи и скоро буду. И да, тебе предстоит объяснить мне очень многое, — сказала она, вытирая слезы и одновременно заставляя ученого на другом конце провода побледнеть.

_— Я тебя жду._

Повесив трубку, она встретилась взглядом с Питером.

— Я… я думаю, Тони жив, — пробормотала она, и было ясно, что это еще не все. — Мне надо идти. Я должна… Мэй, ты можешь присмотреть за Морган? Я не могу… я пока не могу привести ее к нему, я…

— Конечно, Пеппер, — ответила Мэй слегка ошарашенная. Сидя рядом с ней, Питер пытался осмыслить все это, а Пеппер поспешила собрать вещи.

— Я тоже хочу пойти. Пеппер, мне нужно пойти с тобой! — выпалил Питер, поднимаясь с дивана, но женщина уже была наверху. Мэй схватила его за руку:

— Питер, может быть, это не подхо…

— Мне нужно… я должен увидеть его, Мэй. Он… либо я пойду с Пеппер, либо надену костюм и доберусь туда сам, — его голос дрожал, но слова были четкими и уверенными.

— Я знаю, — вздохнула Мэй. Конечно, он бы это сделал. И она не могла винить его за это. Она знала, как важен для него Тони. Ему нравилось, что после Бена в его жизни появился еще одна отцовская фигура, и всей душой ненавидела то, что мир слишком рано забрал у него Старка, как забрал Бена и его родителей. — Иди собирайся, милый.

Питер помчался вверх по лестнице, подталкиваемый адреналином, не до конца по-настоящему осознавая тот факт, что Тони вернулся. В коридоре он столкнулся с Пеппер.

— Ты со мной? — спросила она, положив руки ему на плечи и удерживая его на месте.

— Ага.

— Хорошо. Собирай вещи, — Пеппер поцеловала его в лоб, мягко подталкивая к комнате.

Им понадобилось меньше пяти минут чтоб быть на пол пути к входной двери. Мэй заверила Пеппер, что с ней и Морган все будет в порядке, но настоятельно потребовала держать ее в курсе всех событий, связанных с Тони.

За все время знакомства с Пеппер, Питер ни разу не видел ее такой потрясенной. Она нервничала, взгляд постоянно скользил, не задерживаясь ни на чем конкретном.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил он, глядя на нее с пассажирского сиденья, и съежился в ту же секунду, как задал этот вопрос. Этот дурацкий вопрос не отражал даже ничтожно жалкую часть ситуации по сравнению со всей гущей событий.

— Хм? Да, да, я в порядке. Слишком… слишком много, чтоб переварить за раз, вот и все. А _ты_ в порядке? — ее тон был таким материнским.

— Если Тони жив, то да. Да, я в порядке.

— Ага. Я тоже.

Возможно они не были так шокированы, как был бы любой нормальный человек на их месте. Но после путешествия во времени и изменение прошлого ничто уже не казалось невозможным.

Пеппер никогда не переставала надеяться. Она не осмеливалась проговаривать свои мечты вслух, опасаясь, что сокровенное желание из-за этого никогда не сбудется, но теперь ее мир должен был снова стать целым.

Дорога к Тони моментально стала далеким, смутным воспоминанием для них, стоило им только выйти из машины и увидеть Брюса, ожидающего их снаружи. Времени на вежливые приветствия не было.

— Он… — начала Пеппер.

— Операция закончилась. Он очнулся почти час назад, — успокоил их Беннер.

— У них действительно получилось, — пробормотал Питер, наконец проникаясь осознанием. — Это действительно… Тони… я не могу… — он с трудом набрал полную грудь воздуха и сжал кулаки.

— Тише, тише, Питер, дыши, — успокоила его Пеппер, тут же переключив все свое внимание на парня. У женщины был богатый опыт в купировании начинающегося панического приступа. — Взгляни на меня, ладно? Глубокий вдох, — Питер послушно сделал, как ему было велено. — Хорошо, милый. Еще несколько раз.

Скорость, с которой Пеппер справилась с приступом Питера была поразительной. Всего через пару минут Питер кивнул, давая понять, что с ним уже все в порядке.

— Порядок? — Пеппер необходимо было услышать от Питера подтверждение

— Порядок, — сказал он с легкой улыбкой.

— Думаешь, ты готов его увидеть?

— Д-да. Определенно, — выдохнул он. Пеппер еще некоторое время смотрела ему в глаза, убеждаясь, что он говорит правду.

— Идем, я отведу вас к нему, — сказал Брюс, ведя по лабиринту из коридоров, в которых отлично ориентировался. Питер перестал следить за дорогой и был удивлен, когда они остановились.

— Он действительно там? — спросил Питер, звуча как маленький потерянный ребенок. Он намертво вцепился в свой телефон, лежащий в кармане толстовки. Доктор Беннер согласно кивнул ему.

— Есть кое-что, что вам необходимо знать, прежде чем вы войдете, — сказал он. — Им пришлось… им пришлось ампутировать ему правую руку. — Пеппер нахмурилась, услышав это.

— Он совершил Щелчок и выжил после этого? Как? — спросила она, разрываясь между желанием узнать, как они спасли ее мужа, и желанием увидеть его немедленно.

— Ну да. Если в двух словах, точно так же как тогда с камнями Вечности, мы совершили хроно-прыжок в тот момент, когда он щелкнул перчаткой. Потом нам пришлось держаться за него, чтобы рассеять избыточную энергию. Это был план Небулы. И это сработало. Тони все равно принял на себя главный удар, но выжил, — объяснил Брюс.

— Спасибо, — всхлипнула Пеппер со слезами на глазах. — Мы можем увидеть его?

— Конечно, — Брюс открыл дверь, пригнувшись, чтобы не стукнуться головой. Питер замыкал их группу и его снедало отчаянное желание увидеть Тони.

— О боже, — тихо воскликнула Пеппер, встретившись глазами с мужем.

— Привет, Пеп, — улыбаясь поприветствовал ее Тони хриплым голосом. Пеппер чуть не вздрогнула. Тони отложил в сторону телефон, который был у него в левой руке. В его единственной руке. Пеппер чудом удалось удержаться и не вздрогнуть от звука голоса своего мужа.

Питер застыл, когда впервые взглянул на него, не зная, как реагировать.

— О, шкет, — вздохнул Тони и его улыбка стала одновременно шире и печальнее.

Пеппер первой к нему подошла, целуя сначала в лоб, а потом в губы. Она запустила пальцы ему в волосы и пристально посмотрела ему в глаза, словно ведя с ним безмолвный разговор. Повернувшись к Питеру, она заметила, что он все так же стоит словно статуя посреди комнаты.

— Все в порядке, — успокаивает его Пеппер, протягивая руку, чтобы поманить его поближе. Питер нерешительно подошел ближе. Когда он внезапно остановился, Пеппер продолжает ободряюще улыбаться

— Ну же, — прошептал Тони, похлопывая по кровати, чтобы Питер сел. Подросток секунду просто смотрел на него, но после кивка Тони все же падает на кровать.

— Тони? — Питер задыхается, его душат слезы и не дают нормально говорить.

— Эй, эй, я здесь, Пит. Я здесь, — сказал Тони, сжимая плечо Питера. От прикосновения в Питере что-то ломается и он рыдая позволил Тони притянуть себя в объятия, уютно положив голову на грудь мужчины. Его всего трясло и он пытался унять рыдания. Пеппер присела на стул рядом с кроватью, и тоже не могла сдержать слезы. Она погладила ребенка по спине, пытаясь помочь успокоиться, и снова встретилась взглядом с Тони. Его взгляд был переполнен любовью и слезами. Он отстранился и поцеловал Питера в макушку.

— Я с тобой, — прошептал он, крепко прижимая его к себе. Старку хотелось, чтобы у него была вторая рука, тогда он мог бы крепко обнять Питера и одновременно запустить пальцы в его кудри. Тони нежно утешал его, пока рыдания не стихли и Питер перестал прятать лицо на груди Тони.

— Привет, — улыбнулся мужчина. _Он всего лишь ребенок_.

— Привет, — сказал Питер дрожащим голосом.

— Я даю вам две минуты, ребята, — решила Пеппер и, прежде чем выйти из палаты, поцеловала Тони и Питера в лоб.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Тони, успокаивающе поглаживая Питера по спине.

— Сейчас уже да, — сказал он. — А ты?

— О, да. Лучше не бывало, — Питер слегка улыбнулся на это. — Я видел твои сообщения, — мягко сказал Тони, давая Питеру понял, что все в порядке.

— Ох. Это… ты никогда не должен был их увидеть, — Питер моментально залился краской, стоило только ему вспомнить обо всех тех случаях, когда он писал Тони во время нервных срывов. Эти признаки его душевного слома были скрыты ото всех остальных. — Я… это был просто… э-э-э… чтоб выговориться, и я не имел в виду… ну, я…

— Мы поговорим об этом в следующий раз, малыш, — Тони просто хотел обнять его. Своего ребенка. Питер и не думал сопротивляться, снова расслабляясь в руках Тони и прислушиваясь к его ровному сердцебиению. Он едва мог в это поверить.

— Я очень скучал по тебе.

— Я знаю, Пит. Я тоже по тебе скучал. Ты даже представить не можешь, как сильно, — Тони снова поцеловал его макушку. — Ты успел познакомиться с Морган? — пробормотал мужчина с надеждой в голосе.

— Ага, — усмехнулся Питер. — Она потрясающая. Она будет на седьмом небе от счастья. Все время говорит о тебе.

— Да?

— Я не думаю, что она понимала, что ты… что ты был…

— Эй, не думай об этом. Я здесь, с тобой, и я никуда не денусь, — Тони еще крепче обнял Питера.

— Это хорошо, — вздохнул Питер, прикрывая глаза.

Когда Пеппер вернулась, Питер уже успел заснуть на руках у Тони, время от времени сладко посапывая. Она не удержалась и сфотографировала эту картину, уверяя, что делает это только ради Мэй. Тони закатил глаза в ответ на ее слова и попросил отправить эту фотографию ему тоже.

— Ты в порядке? — спросила она, стараясь говорить достаточно тихо, чтобы не разбудить Питера.

— Ну да, я прям чувствую, как морфий течет по моим венам, — ухмыльнулся ей муж и заметил, как взгляд Пеппер смягчился.

— Ну еще бы, — улыбнулась она и глубоко вздохнула. — Это так нереально, — призналась она.

— Мне жаль, что я оставил тебя, — прошептал Тони. Ему было странно говорить подобное, потому что для него прошло всего несколько часов после битвы. Для всех остальных, это были месяцы. Он даже не был мертв. Его только что утащили с поля боя, а потом Тони очнулся уже без одной руки.

Он заметил, что волосы Пеппер стали длиннее, и Тони надеялся, что это ему показалось, но Питер был худее, чем в его воспоминаниях. На поле боя, когда Пит вернулся, они оба были в костюмах, так что он не мог утверждать с уверенность, но готов поклясться, что плечи парня не были такими костлявыми пять лет назад, до Титана. Он осторожно прикрыл ладонью ухо Питера, надеясь, что это поможет не разбудить ребенка, пока они с Пеппер разговаривают.

Он видел, что волосы Пеппер были длиннее, и надеялся, что это ему показалось, но Питер чувствовал себя тоньше, чем мог вспомнить. На поле боя они оба были в скафандрах, когда воссоединились, так что он не мог точно сказать, но он поклялся, что его плечи не были такими костлявыми пять лет назад, до Титана. Он осторожно приложил ладонь к уху Питера, надеясь, что это поможет ему не проснуться, пока они с Пеппер разговаривают.

— Мы справлялись, — заверила его Пеппер. Тони еще никогда не видел ее такой счастливой. хотя иногда в ее глазах мелькала легкая печать, достаточно было только ей вспомнить о времени, когда ее муж был мертв, но быстро исчезала.

Тони отзеркалил ее улыбку, прежде чем посмотреть на Питера, который во сне пускал слюни на его больничную пижаму. Тони совершенно не возражал. Он снова перевел взгляд на Пеппер, и на этот раз его улыбка исчезла.

— Я не думаю, что это утверждение касается Питера.

Пеппер выглядела сбитой с толку и обеспокоенной, ее пульс внезапно участился.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — она знала, что Питер был слишком скрытен в своей скорби, гораздо больше, чем следовало бы. Пеппер это заметила и даже обсуждала с Мэй. Но они думали, что он справляется.

— Глянь в моем телефоне на сообщения, что он прислал, — предложил ей Тони, не желая даже на секунду отпускать подростка.

— Он… он писал тебе сообщения? — спросила она, и Тони кивнул. — Но у него был ты в костюме. Он мог бы… он мог бы поговорить с тобой.

— Я сверялся с Карен. Он только дважды разговаривал с моим ИИ, — объяснил он. Прежде чем Пеппер успела начать выговаривать его за то, что он недостаточно отдыхает после операции, он снова заговорил: — Посмотри на сообщения.

Пеппер кивнул, схватила телефон с прикроватной тумбочки и разблокировала его. Он смотрел, как она пролистывает сообщения, которые Питер отправил ее мужу, пока его не было. Она не сказала ни слова за это время, только плакала, постоянно вытирая слезы, которые нескончаемым потоком продолжали литься.

Она отложила телефон и закрыла лицо руками, тихо всхлипывая.

— Как… как могли это не заметить? — прошептала она дрожащим голосом. — Мы все думали, что он… ну, не в порядке, конечно, но мы думали, что он справляется. Исцеляется. Он еще ребенок, Тони, мы должны были заметить.

— Никто не бывает в порядке, когда погружается в пучину скорби. Ты не могла этого знать. Даже Мэй ничего не заметила, так что не кори себя за это, ладно, милая? — Тони все еще крепко прижимал Питера, но изо всех сил старался утешить свою жену как мог — словами и взглядом. — И теперь, когда мы знаем, мы сможем помочь ему. Он поправится, — При этих словах он снова посмотрел на Питера, и у него защемило сердце, когда он подумал о боли, которую пришлось испытать этому ребенку.

— Я люблю тебя, — мягко прошептала Пеппер.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, Пеп.

***

— Папочка! — завизжала Морган, влетая в больничную палату, где временно жил Тони. Как только Пеппер убедилась, что с Тони все в порядке, она сказала Мэй, что та может привезти Морган к отцу.

Тони оглядел комнату, притворяясь растерянным.

— Кажется, я слышу Морган, но нигде ее не вижу, — с очень серьезным видом удивился Тони. Это рассмешило девочку, и Питер, сидевший в кресле рядом с кроватью Тони, тоже разулыбался.

— Я здесь! — она захихикала, пытаясь вскарабкаться на кровать, и смогла это сделать с небольшой помощью Питера.

— Магуна! Вот ты где, — усмехнулся Тони, снова рассмеявшись, когда она бросилась к нему в объятия. Он обнял ее одной рукой.

— Осторожнее, детка, — мягко настояла Пеппер, но на лице ее играла усмешка. Питер встал, чтобы дать женщине занять его кресло и пойти поздороваться с Мэй.

— Я _всегда_ осторожна, — возразила Морган, приглушив голос плечом Тони, прежде чем она отстранилась. — Мама сказала, что я должна быть осторожной, потому что ты очень сильно поранился и теперь у тебя только одна ручка, — сказала она так, словно это чем-то само собой разумеющимся, и очень внимательно посмотрела Тони в глаза.

— Я открою тебе один секрет, — прошептал Тони, и Морган тут же наклонилась ближе. — Я собираюсь сделать себе новую руку, и она будет круче настоящей.

Личико Морган тут же засветилось от восторга и Тони скопировал ее выражение лица.

— Я могу помочь? — спросила она с надеждой в голосе.

— Ну да, конечно. Я не могу сделать это сам, это будет совершенно не весело? — сказал Тони под веселое хихиканье дочки.

— И Питер может помочь. Он очень умный. Он в команде по «Деко и Пилону»!

— Он где, детка? — спросил Тони с недоуменным смешком.

— Команда по декатлону, — уточнила Мэй, ее голос был наполнен смехом. Они с Питером удобно расположились на диване в комнате.

— О-о-о, — понял Тони. — Да, он действительно умный. — Он подмигнул Питеру, который только смущенно улыбнулся в ответ. — Привет, кстати, — сказал он Мэй. Морган сразу же завладела всем его вниманием, прежде чем он успел сказать женщине хоть слово.

— Рада тебя видеть, Тони, — улыбнулась она, бессознательно притягивая Питера к себе и обнимая его за плечи. Пеппер вкратце рассказала ей о сообщениях, которые Питер отправлял на телефон Тони. Она чувствовала себя крайне виноватой, что не замечала этого.

— А когда ты сможешь вернуться домой? — спросила Морган, барабаня ладошками по груди тони для привлечения внимания.

— Через неделю или около, — операция прошла хорошо, и команда врачей была уверена, что в ближайшее время его можно будет спокойно выписать.

— Это так долго, пап, — драматично заскулила малышка.

— Мы останемся здесь, пока его не выпишут домой, солнышко, — сказала Пеппер. — И нам будет здесь весело, потому что дядя Брюс будет с нами. И дядя Стив, и дядя Баки, и дядя Сэм. Я думаю, дядя Роуди тоже уже на пол дороги сюда. О, и дядю Хэппи не забывай! — от такого обилия глаза Морган загорелись.

— А Тетя Нат? — спросила она с надеждой в глазах. Пеппер заставила себя удержать улыбку, думая о том, что ответить на это ребенку.

— Нет, милая, она сейчас… где-то в другом месте. Помнишь, мы говорили о ней? О том, как папа и все остальные пытались вернуть всех обратно, это было действительно опасно? — Морган согласно закивала.

— Ты сказал, что она умерла, как и папа, но что она всегда присматривает за нами.

— Ммм, верно, потому что она очень сильно тебя любит, — сказал Тони, поглаживая ее спинку.

— Но ты же здесь, пап, — заметила Морган, обхватив его лицо маленькими ручками. — Так почему здесь нет тети Нат? — Она силилась разобраться в этом и Тони видел, как у нее в голове крутятся колесики. Он не совсем понимал, что ему на такое ответить.

— Я не знаю, — Тони решил, что так будет лучше для нее. Потому что он не знал, нашел ли Брюс безопасный способ вернуть ее с Вормира.

— Ясно, — Морган просто приняла это. Выпустила его лицо из своих ладошек и начала извиваться, пытаясь глубже зарыться в отцовские объятия, совсем, как недавно делал Питер.

— Вот и хорошо, букашка-обнимашка, — усмехнулся Тони, целуя макушку дочери. Он прикусил внутреннюю сторону щеки, чтобы прогнать слезы.

Он не переставал надеяться.


	3. Я выгорел, я пахну дымом

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Название главы "i am burnt out, i smell of smoke" взято из "burned out" by dodie  
> https://youtu.be/80f1VG_2pAM

Даже после возвращения Тони, Питер инстинктивно хватался за телефон всякий раз, когда просыпался от кошмара или был на грани панической атаки. Иногда он забывал, что Тони здесь. _Живой_.

— Эй, ты где витаешь? — голос Тони испугал Питера, хотя они уже почти пятнадцать минут сидели друг напротив друга за обеденным столом. Тони позволил Питеру блуждать в своем мире примерно часа три, прежде чем забеспокоился настолько, чтобы вытащить его из этого состояния.

— Хм? Извини. Я иногда отключаюсь. Слишком шумно, — объяснил Питер.

— Слишком шумно? — уточнил Тони.

— Ну, может быть, это и не _шум_. Просто… слишком много всего происходит в моей голове, я думаю, это лучшее объяснение. Здесь шумно.

— Понятно. Как долго это продолжается, Пит?

— С тех пор как ты умер, — прошептал он, глядя на свой недоеденный кусок пиццы. Питер выглядел смущенным.

— Это имеет какое-то отношение к тем сообщениям, что ты писал мне, пока меня не было? — осторожно спросил Тони. Он собирался вернуться к обсуждению тех сообщений с момента своего возвращения больше месяца назад, но рядом постоянно был кто-то еще. Старк не хотел заставлять Питера говорить об этом при посторонних. Пеппер, Мэй и он специально позаботились о том, чтобы в эти выходные в доме на озере не было ни одной живой души кроме Тони и Питера. Мэй должна была работать в городе, а Пеппер и Морган решили устроить себе девичник в Диснейленде.

Сжав руки, Питер слегка всхлипнул.

— Возможно.

— Пит…

— Они не предназначались для чтения. Я… Я не думал, что ты вернешься, я думал, что тебя больше нет и я так скучал по тебе, Тони, мне правда жаль.

— Тише, тише, Пит. Иди сюда, — позвал его Тони и утянул Питера на диван. Он совершенно не удивился, когда парень тут же пристроился у него под боком. Тони подождал несколько секунд, успокаивающе водя рукой вверх и вниз по спине Питера и целуя его растрепанные кудри.

— Я действительно имел все это в виду когда писал сообщения. Я до сих пор помню, как это было больно, и я больше не хотел этого чувствовать, — рыдал на груди Тони Питер. Мужчина не мог не напрячься немного при этих словах. Питер больше не хотел этого чувствовать. Его ребенок больше не хотел жить.

— Жаль, что ты никому не сказал, — прошептал Тони. Он ненавидел то, что Питер страдал в одиночестве.

— Если бы я так поступил, они не позволили бы мне больше писать тебе, — прошептал Питер в ответ. — Это было единственное, что казалось хоть немного нормальным. Иногда я мог просто притвориться, что ты где-то в путешествии или что-то типа того.

— Прости, что я тебя бросил, Пит.

— Я никогда не винил тебя, и тебе не стоит. Ты спас столько жизней. По сравнению с ними, моя не настолько важ…

— _Нет_. Не говори так. Не смей даже думать такое, — голос Тони дрожал от тяжести его слов, его сердце бешено колотилось после того, как он услышал эти слова из уст Питера. — Я сделал это для тебя, понимаешь?»

Питер всхлипывая посмотрел на него широко раскрытыми красными глазами, полными слез.

— Что?

— Когда они пришли, я не хотел этого делать. Я боялся потерять то, что у меня уже было. _Единственное_ , чего мне не хватало — это ты. Я бы не рискнул всем этим, если бы не шанс увидеть тебя снова, — сказал Старк, поддерживая зрительный контакт, чтобы Питер поверил, что Тони действительно так думает. Он вытер несколько слезинок на щеке Питера большими пальцами и слегка улыбнулся ему.

 _Я стал причиной твоей смерти_. Это было первое, что пришло Питеру в голову. Он просто смотрел на Тони, пытаясь все разложить по полочкам в своей голове.

— Не делай этого. Прекрати тонуть в своем безграничном разуме и самобичевании, — потребовал Тони, слишком хорошо зная Питера.

— Но…

— Ты мой ребенок. Я сделаю все, чтобы защитить тебя. Все что угодно для тебя и Морган, — четко сказал Тони. Питер был открытой книгой, и было больно смотреть, как он пытается усвоить эту информацию. Обидно, что этот ребенок даже не подозревал, насколько он важен. Ему даже нет восемнадцати, а уже столько шрамов.

— Я не хотел, чтобы ты поступал _так_ , — прошептал Питер, снова пряча лицо на груди Тони.

— Мне жаль, Пити. Мне очень-очень жаль, — вздохнул Тони, крепко обнимая его. Питер только всхлипнул и еще глубже зарылся лицом в грудь Тони, заставив его улыбнуться. Он позволил себе и Питеру просто спокойно дышать в течение нескольких минут.

— Мы все еще должны обсудить то, что ты написал, — пробормотал он в волосы ребенка.

— Нет, не должны. Ты вернулся. Все в порядке, — защищаясь возразил Питер. — Я _имел_ в виду это в виду, понимаешь — _прошедшее время_ , но теперь ты вернулся. — По мнению Тони, голос подростка звучит так, словно он на грани паники.

— Я думаю, мы оба знаем, что в здравую голову идеи о самоубийстве не приходят, — вздохнул он, целуя свои волосы. — Судя по тому, что ты написал, я не думаю, что с моим возвращением все изменится к лучшему, как по мановению волшебной палочки.

— Нет… нет, я в порядке. Я… со мной все в порядке! — просто отмахнулся Питер.

— Да, с тобой все _в порядке_. Я просто думаю, что тебе нужно слегка помочь вернуть свой разум в нужное русло, хорошо? С тобой все в порядке, — попытался успокоить Питера мужчина.

Резко тряхнув головой, он отодвинулся от Тони, пряча руки в рукава свитера.

— Я не псих, — сказал он. — Я не… Мне не нужна помощь!

— Питер, — прошептал Тони, наклонив голову и озабоченно нахмурив брови. — Я не говорю, что ты псих. Я говорю, что хочу помочь тебе выкарабкаться. Чтобы ты _чувствовал_ себя лучше. И честно говоря, парень, я чувствую себя не в своей тарелке. Все эти разговоры — не то, в чем я хорош, и я определенно не обладаю нужными навыками. Но я знаю тебя. И я не думаю, что ты справляешься, — мягко сказал он.

На мгновение Тони показалось, что он вот-вот сдастся, но потом его лицо перестало выражать что-либо.

— Я в порядке. Мне было просто грустно. Можно я пойду спать?

— Конечно, можешь, — кивнул Тони с тяжелым вздохом. Он не хотел давить на него слишком сильно. Этого было достаточно для одной ночи. Но он <i>знал</i>, что с Питером не все в порядке. Что ему нужна профессиональная помощь. Этот ребенок мог и не осознавать, насколько тревожными были написанные им вещи, даже если они были порождением скорбящего разума. Но это не имело значения. В здравую голову идеи о самоубийстве не приходят.

***

Следующий день был наполнен тяжелым молчанием. Тони изо всех сил старался втянуть Питера в разговор. Но на какую бы тему он не пытался поговорить с ребенком, в ответ он получал только односложный ответ и виноватые взгляд, который Питер от него настойчиво прятал.

Тони решил присесть рядом с Питером на диван и единственное что ему мешало, это телефон, валяющийся на подушке возле Пита. Старк поднял аппарат и собирался переложить его на тумбочку, но Питер неожиданно выхватил его из руки Тони. Когда подросток понял, что он сделал, его глаза расширились.

— Извини, — смущенно пробормотал он, все еще собственнически сжимая телефон, после чего быстро запрятал его в карман.

— Да ладно, нормально все, — успокоил его Тони, усаживаясь диване и положив руку на спинку дивана позади Питера. Открытое приглашение на объятия для парня, но при этом не заставляя его чувствовать себя в ловушке. — Что ты смотришь? — спросил его Тони.

— Это… э-э… _Унесенные призраками»_. На японском. Я… я могу сменить язык озвучки, если хочешь, — предложил он, придвигаясь чуть ближе к Тони.

— Нет-нет, все в порядке. Язык оригинала всегда лучше, не так ли?

— Ага, — выдохнул Питер, теперь его голос звучал почти весело. — Это один из моих любимых фильмов, я как-то попробовал посмотреть в английском дубляже, и это было так странно. Словно это совершенно другой фильм получился, — сказал он ему со слабой улыбкой.

— Даже не сомневаюсь, — усмехнулся Тони. Он воспринял это как победу, когда Питер не выждав и 10 минут уютно устроился у него под боком. Однако, стоило только Питеру моментально заснуть, как Тони забеспокоился. При просмотре одного из самых любимых фильмов никто не вырубается на половине картины. А ведь было только восемь вечера. Тони был почти уверен, что парень не спал прошлой ночью.

— Когда ты в последний раз хорошо спал ночью, а? — тихо пробормотал он в волосы Питера и захихикал, когда тот всхрапнул в ответ. — Я люблю тебя, малыш. — Он поцеловал его макушку и убавил громкость телевизора, чтобы Питера не разбудил громкий звук и ребенок наконец-то в волю выспался. Тони подождал, пока не убедился, что Питер крепко заснул и только потом опустил его голову себе на колени. Парень выглядел умиротворенным и очень юным.

Даже после того, как пошли финальные титры, Тони не поднялся со своего места. Он продолжал мягко перебирать пальцами волосы Питера. Подобное действие уже успело стать для него привычкой. Всякий раз, когда Питер начинал шевелиться, он просто обратно убаюкивал его ласковыми прикосновениями и нежными словами.

Однако, когда Питер начал хныкать и никак не успокаивался, Тони немного повысил голос:

— Пит. Малыш, все в порядке, это просто сон, — мягко успокаивал беспокойно спящего ребенка Тони, встряхивая его, чтобы вытащить из мира кошмаров порожденных его разумом. — Ты в безопасности, Пити, я с тобой. Тебе ничего не угрожает, ясно? Просто проснись. Ради меня, Пит!

После последнего, более грубого, толчка, Питер наконец-то очнулся. Широко распахнув глаза, он быстро заморгал, осматривая комнату.

— Я здесь, малыш, все в порядке, — успокоил его Тони, поглаживая по щеке.

— Ты… я заснул? Я… прости, Тони, я действительно не… я не хотел, и, я имею в виду, это же именно я хотел посмотреть… — начал бормотать Питер, вскакивая с колен Тони так быстро, что чуть не свалился с дивана.

— Эй, эй, эй, дыши, ладно? Успокойся, ты просто заснул. Значит, тебе это было нужно. Хорошо? — перебил его поток слов Тони.

— Хорошо, — выдавил из себя согласие Питер после пары глубоких вдохов.

— Вот и славно, крошка паучок.

— Эй!

— Что?

— Я не крошка, — потребовал Питер, снова прижимаясь к Тони, еще больше подтверждая правильность сравнения себя и маленького ребенка.

— Как скажешь, — улыбнулся Тони. Продолжая гладить Питера по спине, он подождал, пока ребенок успокоится. — Хочешь рассказать о чем был твой сон?

— Не особо, — Питеру совершенно не хотелось говорить о смерти Тони, определенно нет. Уже длительное время ему снился один и тот же сон. Это началось с тех пор, как вернулся Тони, что на самом деле было довольно бессмысленно. В его снах Тони всегда был мертв, но пока Тони не вернулся к жизни, подобные кошмары никогда не снились Питеру.

— Уверен? Иногда это действительно помогает, — снова предложил Тони, но Питер только покачал головой. — Как скажешь, парень. А как насчет того, чтобы перебраться в кровать? Там гораздо удобнее. По крайней мере, мне так говорили, — услышав это, Питер кивнул и медленно поднялся.

— Ты тоже иди спать, — сказал ему Питер, слегка ухмыляясь и выглядя как маленький ребенок с длинными свисающими рукавами свитера и растрепанными кудряшками.

— Договорились, — улыбнулся Тони. — Спокойной ночи, Пит.

— Спокойной, Тони.

***

Следующие две недели игнорирования и тишины были совсем не тем, чего ожидал Тони. Питер время от времени писал ему СМСки, но всегда находил отговорку, почему не может поехать в домик у озера. Тони даже предложил сам к нему приехать, но Питер быстро, хотя и крайне вежливо, прикрыл его инициативу. Поэтому Тони решил дать ему больше личного пространства, о котором Питер молча просил, но все же постоянно его проверял через Мэй.

Он скучал по Питеру больше, чем предполагал. И, наверное, ему бы предстояли месяцы без разговоров с Питером, когда парень сам внезапно нарушил свою игру в молчанку в субботнюю ночь. Или, точнее, очень ранним воскресным утром.

Тони все еще не спал и не понял, что кто-то настойчиво шлет ему сообщения, пока его телефон не запищал в третий раз. Он работал над вторым протезом для руки. Этот должен был стать немного более совершенным, по сравнению с тем, который он сделал сразу после возвращения домой из больницы. Он отложил все в сторону, прежде чем взять телефон. Три сообщения от Питера.

***

_ты не спишь?_   
_думаю, мне нужна помощь_   
_извини если разбудил, все в порядке_

***

Через секунду Тони был в полной боевой готовности. Переписка тут не поможет, решил он и вместо этого набрал Питера. Он ответил после четвертого гудка.

— Тони? Я… Я тебя разбудил? Мне очень жаль, я знаю, что уже поздно, — поспешил он извиниться.

— Я не спал, не переживай. И, просто чтоб ты знал на будущее, ты можешь мне звонить в любое время, договорились? Не важно, сплю я или нет, — сказал Тони, пытаясь сохранить спокойствие.

— Хорошо, — голос Питера звучал тихо, почти смущенно.

— Что случилось, приятель? С чем тебе надо помочь? — спросил он подростка.

— Просто… то, о чем мы говорили в тот вечер, понимаешь? Я… я думаю, мне нужна помощь, — признался он нетвердым голосом и тихим всхлипом.

 _Тот вечер._

— Все в порядке, мы со всем справимся и поможем тебе, хорошо? — Тони успокоил его. — Это будет первым, чем мы займемся с самого утра. Почему бы тебе не вернуться в постель и не попытаться немного поспать, а потом ты позвонишь мне снова, когда проснешься? Или я могу остаться на связи и продолжать говорить, если хочешь, — предложил он.

— Я не… я не дома.

— Тогда где же ты? — когда Питер заколебался, он продолжил: — Все в порядке, я не сержусь. Всем иногда нужно подышать свежим воздухом.

— Снаружи.

— Да я уж догадался, но _где именно_ снаружи? — Тони усмехнулся немного натянуто, заставляя себя звучать беззаботно, чтобы не спугнуть Питера.

— Нет, я… я имею в виду, я _снаружи_. Типа, у твоего дома. Я снаружи твоего дома, — объяснил он, и Тони ошарашено застыл. Питер истолковал молчание как осуждение. — Извини, я просто вернусь к себе, это было глупо.

— Нет! Нет, Питер, я просто удивился, — дом у озера находился в двух часах _езды_ от Куинса. — Господи, просто зайди внутрь, шкет, — сказал он и поспешил к входной двери. Он не вешал трубку, пока не услышал шорох и не смог у темноте определить его местонахождение. Тони не стал даже обуваться, так спешил запустить ребенка в дом. Температура на улице была уже довольно низкая, и Старк не хотел даже думать о том, как Питер сюда добирался, или как долго он мог просто проторчать снаружи. Подойдя к Питеру, Тони увидел, что он плачет и дрожит. — Иди сюда, — пробормотал он, притягивая парня к себе в крепкие объятия.

Тело Питера потряхивало от рыданий, он не прекращая бормотал извинения в грудь Тони, но тот лишь шикнул на него, сказав, что все нормально.

— Нам нужно зайти в дом, Пит, — прошептал Тони, высвобождаясь из объятий, но все еще держа его за руку, когда они вошли внутрь. — Как ты сюда добрался, а? — спросил он, закрывая за собой дверь и прижимая Питера к себе. — Ты даже не надел куртку, — заметил он, когда начал гладить Питера по спине, которая была прикрыта только толстовкой.

— У меня костюм под одеждой. Включен режим обогрева, — пробормотал он. Пешком и на паутине. Вот… вот как я сюда добирался.

— Пит, это… ты мог бы позвонить мне, и я бы сразу к тебе приехал, — Тони отвел его в сторону, усаживаясь на диван с дрожащим Питером, все ещекрепко вцепившимся в него.

— Ну, было, вроде как, поздно.

— Пит, в котором часу ты ушел из дома? — Тони резко вдохнул. _Вроде как поздно_.

— Не знаю, может быть, в одиннадцать?

— Господи, да ты просидел на холоде почти шесть часов, ребенок! Режим обогрева не для этого предназначался, — _в следующий раз он это исправит_. Тони не стал заставлять его надевать что-то теплое, просто замотал Питера во все одеяла, до которых смог дотянуться.

— Я в порядке, — сказал Питер, и Тони не был уверен, к чему именно относится его заявление.

— Не хочешь рассказать мне, что стряслось? — спросил он подроста, прижимая его к себе подбородком.

— Я… я не знаю, — замялся Питер. Это был слишком сложный вопрос.

— Ладно… Что заставило тебя проделать весь этот путь сюда вместо того, чтобы отправиться к Мэй? — вместо этого спросил Тони.

— Я запаниковал. Я был на крыше, и я просто… я запаниковал, — объяснил он, но это еще больше сбило Тони с толку.

Но Тони был готов вытрясти из него всю информацию, если это именно то, что нужно его ребенку.

— Почему ты запаниковал? — подтолкнул его Тони, целуя его в макушку

— Я просто сидел на краю крыши и начал думать о… ну, я думал о том, как… как легко было бы просто… _вниз_ … и что было бы не так плохо, если бы я… а потом до меня дошло, о чем я думал, и я просто… я запаниковал, — выдавил из себя Питер словно стыдясь произошедшего.

Тони потребовались титанические усилия, чтобы продолжать ровно дышать и сохранить спокойствие. Того факта, что подобные мысли уже не в первый раз приходили Питеру в голову, было достаточно, чтобы он почти впал в безотчётный ужас. Тони читал сообщения. Так много раз, чувствуя себя неловко-виноватым каждый раз, но слышать, как Питер говорит это вслух, было намного хуже. Это доказывало его точку зрения о том, что Питер говорил эти вещи не только потому, что он горевал. Это было реально и чудовищно страшно.

— Я так… — Тони пришлось прочистить горло. — Я так горжусь тем, что ты пришел ко мне. понимаешь? Мы… мы окажем тебе всю необходимую помощь, и ты будешь в порядке. С тобой все будет хорошо, — пообещал он, испытывая облегчение от того, что Питер, по сути, прятался в его груди, так что он не мог видеть, что глаза Тони полны слез. Он чувствовал себя глупо, не в своей тарелке и дико боялся неправильно подобрать слова.

— Я не хочу это чувствовать, — прошептал Питер и у него перехватило дыхание. — Это как будто постоянно, я просто… мне или грустно, или я практически ничего не чувствую, и тогда иногда мой разум просто не успокаивается, — отчаянно плакал Питер.

Тони обнял его еще крепче, пытаясь прогнать всю боль, которую испытывал его ребенок. Если бы только он мог забрать всю его боль себе. — Все будет хорошо. Я позабочусь об этом, — сказал он и Питер всхлипнул. — Любой ценой. Ты будешь в порядке. Ты будешь чувствовать себя хорошо. Я с тобой, — Тони нежно укачивал его, позволяя плакать столько, сколько ему было нужно.

Он все исправит. Он станет тем, кто будет удерживать Питера от разрушения, раз уж тот был не в состоянии сделать это самостоятельно. Он сделает что угодно для Питера, чтобы с ним все было в порядке. Для своего ребенка.

— Я с тобой.

***

Когда через несколько часов Пеппер обнаружила их спящими в обнимку на диване, она даже не удивилась. Они не слишком тихо себя вели ночью, и она вставала, чтобы посмотреть, что это за шум. Услышав, как Тони пытается успокоить плачущего Питера, Пеппер быстро вернулась в постель. В каком-то смысле она испытала облегчение. Потому что все они знали, что с Питером не все в порядке. И то, что он наконец-то открылся и рассказать хоть малую часть того, что его беспокоит, уже было огромным шагом в правильном направлении.

Тони медленно выплывал из объятий сна под звуки готовящей завтрак Пеппер. Он застонал от боли в шее, пытаясь растянуть ее, чтобы хоть немного облегчить неприятные ощущения. Его раздражение от боли не продлилось и трех секунд, стоило только вспомнить, как он вообще оказался на диване. Первой мыслью, промелькнувшей в его измученном бессонницей разуме, было то, что он с радостью просыпался бы с затекшей шеей каждый день до конца своей жизни, если бы это означало, что с Питером все в порядке. С Питером, чье лицо было так плотно вжато в грудь Тони, что он даже не знал, есть ли у ребенка вообще доступ к воздуху.

Хотя ему хотелось дать парню подольше поспать, он не знал, когда Питер ел в последний раз, поэтому Тони разбудил его, водя рукой по спине и бормоча о завтраке.

— Мэй? — пробормотал Питер, не открывая глаз, все еще пребывая в объятьях сна.

— Нет, Пит, это Тони, — усмехнулся мужчина, прежде чем у него перехватило дыхание. — О черт, Мэй! Она, наверное, места себе не находит, она убьет меня. О боже…

— Все в порядке, — поспешила заверить его Пеппер, которая вошла в гостиную услышав, что они просыпаются. — Я написал ей несколько часов назад, когда услышал вас, ребята. Все хорошо, — объяснила она и посмотрела на Питера. — Привет, милый. — Ее лицо смягчилось и она наклонилась, чтобы поцеловать его в лоб. — Блины почти готовы. Почему бы тебе пока не переодеться? — предложила она. При этих словах Тони посмотрел на Питера и вспомнил, что под джинсами и толстовкой у него надет костюм.

— Мы сейчас придем, — уверил Тони, глядя вслед своей жене, когда она снова скрылась на кухне. Эта женщина была настоящим ангелом.

— Я действительно сожалею о вчера, я не думал… — начал бормотать Питер, опустив глаза.

— Нет, ты не сделал ничего плохого, Пит. Не волнуйся, — сказал Тони, притягивая его обратно в свои объятия еще хотя бы на несколько секунд. — А теперь иди переоденься, — улыбнулся он, мягко подталкивая его вверх. Питер устало улыбнулся в ответ, одергивая рукава, прежде чем направиться наверх. Как только Тони скрылся из виду, он тяжело опустил голову на руки и судорожно вздохнул. А пока ему нужна Пеппер. Любовь его жизни.

Оторвавшись на минуту от накрывания стола, женщина обвила руками тело ее мужа.

— Ты в порядке? — тихо спросила она и Тони снова вздохнул.

— А хоть кто-нибудь из нас в порядке? — он усмехнулся и поцеловал ее в щеку, прежде чем отстраниться. Она погладила ладонью его лицо, с любовью глядя, как он закрывает глаза и подается навстречу ее ласке.

— Как он сюда попал? — спросила она, не совсем готовая нарушить молчание, но понимая, что им придется обсудить это до того, как Питер спустится вниз.

— Пешком и на паутине, — ответил Тони и его улыбка увяла. Ему не нравилось думать о своем ребенке, который просидел так долго в полном одиночестве на холоде в темноте.

— Боже, неудивительно, что у него не было сил добраться до кровати, — расстроенно нахмурилась Пеппер.

— Что сказала Мэй?

— Чтобы мы позаботились о нем, — грустно улыбнулась она. — Он что-нибудь говорил раньше, или…

Она не успела продолжить свою фразу, как они услышали шаги двух пар ног, спускающихся по лестнице.

— Смотрите, кого я нашла! — громко объявила Морган, увлекая Питера за собой на кухню.

— Да, твой брат здесь, кроха, — Тони улыбнулся ей, а потом перевел взгляд на Питера. Подросток слегка покраснел, как делал это каждый раз, когда кто-то называл его сыном Тони.

Морган потянула Питера за руку, чтобы за столом он занял место возле нее. Они оживленно болтали, пока Пеппер и Тони не присоединились к ним и не сказали им закругляться. Во время завтрака Питер казался немного напуганным, скрывая это достаточно хорошо, чтобы Морган не заметила, что что-то не так, но от глаз взрослых такое утаить не так просто. За завтраком он вел себя довольно тихо, а когда они закончили, Пеппер увела Морган. Ребенку пора было ехать в школу.

При упоминании о школе, глаза Питера расширились.

— Черт, я уже так опаздываю, — выпалил он, вскакивая со своего места.

Тони покачал головой и потащил его обратно к дивану.

— Ты берешь сегодня выходной. Мэй связалась с администрацией и сказала, что ты заболел, — пояснил ему Тони.

— Но у меня…

— Нет, Пит, сейчас это совершенно не важно.

— Но…

— Питер, — подросток виновато опустил взгляд. — Мы собираемся хорошо провести сегодняшний день. Ясно?

— Да.

— Вот и хорошо, — Тони обнял его одной рукой и только улыбнулся, когда Питер прижался к нему. — А потом мы разберемся со всем остальным. Все будет хорошо. Но, прямо сейчас, все, о чем тебе нужно переживать, это о том, какой фильм ты хочешь посмотреть в первую очередь. А все остальное отложи на будущее, — как там говорит этот Гарри Поттер? Что-то насчет беспокойства…

Лицо Питера просветлело.

— Беспокойство означает, что ты страдаешь дважды. И это говорит Ньют. — Он любил все, что было связано с миром Гарри Поттера.

— Да, это. Это довольно умно, тебе не кажется? Я, например, определенно мог бы извлечь из этого урок, — сказал Тони, взъерошив волосы Питера.

— А мы можем посмотреть Фантастические твари? Первую часть? — тихо спросил он.

— Конечно, можем, ребенок.

Питер больше ничего не сказал, пока они не прошли добрых двадцать минут фильма. Тони почувствовал, как он немного пошевелился, прежде чем снова вернуться в прежнее положение, прижав голову к его груди.

— Спасибо, — прошептал подросток. Тони едва разобрал его слова.

— Всегда, Пит. Я всегда буду рядом, чтобы тебя поддержать. 


End file.
